Life Times
by Crimson-Youkai-Zero
Summary: A story about the magics of life....and well confusion. *bleh*
1. number 1

Before the Destruction of Planet Vegita  
  
In a place where it was not very populated, a group of people worked in a secret project. They were working on the blood of a saiyan that they took. These people were Tsufurus who survived the attack from the saiyans. They used the advanced machines that they still had to work on the DNA of the saiyan. They also had some scientists who studied the ki abilities of the saiyans. Their objective was to see if they add their DNA to the Saiyans they could probably create a person that would work with them and also be as strong as the saiyans or even stronger. But to make the subject, if they used the growth device to create the specimen it would take months, and they thought that they won't be alive that long. So the scienctist who studied ki energy and other magic used a pendant with a ying-yang symbol on it and said that they could use the pendant to speed up the growth process. All they had to do is sprinkle the blood over the pendant so it can absorb it. Now was the time tp release the person, so they tried saying a chant that might realease their creation. But it didn't work. But the scienctist said that it was rare creation that was said to made in these ancient data, and that only a pure evil and good person could release it. It was only now that they realized that it was hopeless and that the pendant would start to become unstable and disasterous things would happen if the entity was not released. By this time Freeza had sent a world-wide planet destroyer beam to planet Vegeta. The Tsufurus quickly placed the pendent in a space pod where it will land on planet Namek where it can live and taught by the peaceful Namekians. And with those last thoughts the pod is sent airborn and the planet takes its last turn. But secretly a scientist who worked in the project manage to get a space pod and flew away into space.  
  
Next chapter 2 


	2. number 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  
  
While the pod was heading toward Planet Namek a unfortunate event was about to happen and this is where the whole story starts.  
  
While the pod is traveling in space the energy wave of the necklace was released and a bright glow consumed the pod. Effected also with the speed of the pod, the little spaceship with the rejected energy inside was sent through a time warp, and off it went to a new time and place of space.  
  
And of course you should know the space pod ended up somewhere near the solar system of our one and only Earth. So like usual the pod comes down with out anybody noticing it, except one.  
  
In the forest is marked by the landing of the space pod. A shadow creeps out of the bushes and heads toward the crash site. Hissing from below the shadowed figure stood over the heated space pod. Getting closer to investigate, the door of the space pod opens to reveal nothing inside except a necklace. "My, what do we have here...a necklace inside a spaceship. Something tells me that this is here not for a good reason." said mostly with a intoned voice. The figure walks off back into the woods. After a while the figure walks toward a cabin in middle of nowhere, or more specifically the forest. The person walks in to turn on his light and took off his coat that was leathery brown. Then sat onto a wooden chair, basically everything in his house was wooden except probably the TV, the stove, and the lights. This person was a young man who more looks like a late-teenager with hair exactly to his shoulders. The color of his hair is pure black, with eyes of ice blue that could either mean trouble or welcome to a visitor to him. This young man sits down in his WOODEN CHAIR, and looks at the new jewelry he acquired at the site. But since it is late night he settles down already, and leaves the mysterious necklace down on his WOODEN TABLE. Early morning, the cabin of the young man is not holding a single tenant anymore. The young man goes to check out his house, and hears a noise, and heads toward the living room. But the noise is coming from the kitchen, so he goes to check it out, and of course there are barely any light in their because it is still dark outside, and we are in a WOODEN CABIN. So he tries his best to see what is causing the noise and sees something crawling on the floor.  
  
Next on Chapter 3 Check out what under the table. 


	3. number 3

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ  
  
He saw that something went crawling under the table, so he goes to check it out. But just to be safe he takes his shotgun that happens to be there on the side of the door. He heads toward the table, aims his gun under it, and looks for whats under there, but then everything goes quiet...then out from under the table a small 'thing' jumps from under on to the boy and he shots at the ceiling. But to his surprise he hears screaming instead of growling, and turns to see what jumped him, and find out that it was a baby that got the better of him. And not just a baby a naked baby, and it is safe to say it is a girl :P But that was not the only thing that was very 'noticeable'. She had a brown thing coming from her behind, and started to twit back and forth. And to his amazement it was a tail, but was not very impressed. "Hello little one, my name is 17, but others may call me Android 17" said the once chaotic android. "What are you doing here in my cabin, are you abandoned?" looking at the baby (not in the nasty way) he also saw the necklace that he found last night. "Why is this here?" walking towards the living, he trips over something because he was thinking about the necklace and the baby. "Ow, what was that," he look around to see what he tripped over and sees stuff on the floor that he never saw before, except the items that had a close similarity to the capsules that are made from capsule corp. He sets the baby down and walked over to the stuff on the floor. "Hmph, looks like you brought some things with you...there was 1 capsule, lets see what is inside.", he took the capsules, and went outside to open them. When he pressed the button 3 things materialized and they were, "A armor, scanner, and a...thing with a button." He went over to the object he did not recognized and slowly pushed the button and moved back. A blue figure lifted over the object. "A hologram." then the figure started to make noises, and what sounded like different languages being used at the same time was the figure trying to speak. "If you can hear me, I am the future likeness of the baby you hold," in awe the young android carefully listened, "I have come from a far planet that have not existed for many moons, and I am a likeness that will not be for the baby is of a different future. We are alike, she is a saiyan hybrid of none that exist anymore, called Tsufurans. But to that extent she is a full saiyan, that my contain a mix of saiyan and tsufuran creation. She will act and be a saiyan with the advantage of a saiyan hybrid if any. Please take care of this baby, for she may give you something you did not have." then very abruptly the movie ended and the android was left in awe.  
  
Chapter 4 What is he going to do next? 


	4. number 4

After coming back to reality, Android 17 started to head toward the cabin to check on the baby, and sure enough, she was sleeping on the chair.  
  
"I'll take care of you, and you will do something for me" said the android.  
  
Through the years, since he needed to get food for the little tyke, he hunted animals for food, instead for practice, and raised the young girl as his daughter.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** Eight years pass  
  
"Come here Ryu" called the now father-like android. "Have you been practicing your training lessons out there?"  
  
"Yes dad." overly annoyed by his constant nagging.  
  
"You are 8 years old now, I have taught you what you needed to know, and I have trained you since you can walk...it is almost time to go out and do what I told you needed to do by this age."  
  
"Yeah, I know...go out to get some info on these people." in drone like tone. "Dad?...I once saw you throw a blue glowing ball once at a scurrying rabbit, how did you do that?"  
  
"So you've been watching me, well it was a gift from a old man who went crazy and soon met his death"  
  
"Can you show me dad?" eager to hear a yes from him.  
  
"I don't know if I can, because I do things are very different than what you can do." trying to discourage her from continuing.  
  
"Can you make one right now?" sounding calm, but really inside her, exitement is overflowing.  
  
"I guess it is okay, but I won't be doing this all the time, so look and remember." trying to sound tough, and to show his cruelty has not left him all together. Then by holding out his arm, he created a levitating ball of energy.  
  
"Wow," in amazement "can I hold it?" wanting to hold the ball.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Then handing the ball to Ryu.  
  
"Do you think I can do it too?"she said. "I am sure you will be able to make it soon." not sure himself, but just to make her feel important. "Just concentrate...I think." nervously.  
  
"Okay..." closing her eyes and concentrating that imaginary energy would go to the ball and make bigger to surprise her dad. Then slowly making it bigger without knowing it, 17 watched as blue and yellow energy swirled around the ball. Trying her best, without knowing it, she gasped for breath and opened her eyes, to find that the ball was still the same size. In reality, when she opened her eyes she let go of the energy, and it the flowing energy dissapeared.  
  
"Darn, I thought I had it...I'm sorry dad, I am pathetic, but I will become better to show you how strong I really am." Finally showing her saiyan trait of, pride. 17 was still in shock but soon snaped out of it before Ryu stoped getting mad at herself.  
  
"Don't worry, I already know how strong you are, now show others how strong you are!" trying to make Ryu feel better. "But on to other things..." before he can finish Ryu interupted,  
  
" I also saw that you can fly!" quickly mentioned by Ryu. *Damn* thought 17 she saw me flying too. "Can you take me flying too? Like right now?"  
  
"After that will you stop interupting me?" angerly.  
  
"Yeah sure dad, whatever you say." sarcastically. So off they went flying all around the forest, and kept going for a while. "Dad, I like flying around and all, but are we going to go back now?"  
  
"Just a minute, since we are up here now I want to show you something." trying to find something. Then stoping on a road that said it lead to South City. "Tomorrow, I am going to take you over there and let you do your mission, then we will meet back here at the same time, okay?" hoping she was listining.  
  
"Yes, sir" saying sarcastically. Now he knew she wasn't listining. "Come on let's just go." giving up on her and wanted to take a break after what he tried doing. He knew that since she was part saiyan, she wouldn't be a easy child to take care of.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** On the other side of town  
  
"MOM, can I go to Goten's house, so we can go check out the new tornament that will be happening in 4 days?" said Trunks.  
  
"Yeah, just make sure you clean up your room before you leave." said Bulma. Then quickly the door swings over feircely, "Where is Trunks?" called out Vegeta. Then Trunks quickly ran out the back door and flew away. "I think you scared him away."  
  
"Nonsense woman, he is son of the Prince of Saiyans, he is not scared of training."  
  
"He is when his father is the one who is going to train him."  
  
"Fine then, I don't care if he loses to Kakarot's youngest son." growled Vegeta.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
please review..biyo 


End file.
